


Round Two

by rowofstars



Series: Bragging Rights [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Smut, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-sequel to chapter 1 of Bragging Rights, from an anon prompt on Tumblr: does Gold double Belle's orgasms during round two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Anon, whoever you are.

Belle stretched languidly, pointing her toes and feeling the ache in her thighs and hips. Beside her, Gold rolled over on his side, after disposing of the condom in a wad of tissue, and rested a warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and sighed. Her eyes felt heavy, her mind delightfully fuzzy as the post-orgasmic rush faded.

“Hey,” he said, a little breathless.

She let out a soft laugh. “Hey.” She giggled a bit has his hand trailed lightly over her, down her arm and over her abdomen.

“Alright?” He asked, and she nodded as he walked his fingers over the curve of her hip.

Her legs shifted, opening slightly, in spite of the fact that she was more than sated. His fingers brushed her swollen folds and she let out a moan.

“Are you sure?” He rose up one arm and smirked down at her. “Two more would make it an even ten.”

With another sigh she took hold of his wrist but didn’t move his hand. “ _Yes_ ,” she replied firmly. “I’m perfect.”

He hummed in agreement and bent his head to kiss her until they were both panting again. “You are perfect.” His lips barely brushed hers as he spoke. “ _Beautiful_.”

Belle blushed and grinned, and then let go of his arm so he could pull the sheet up over both of them. Gold rolled onto his back and she immediately tucked herself into his side. She exhaled and swallowed, unsure of how long she should stay before she could leave and not make him think she was running out on him again. 

She hadn’t realized how her earlier actions had made him feel, but now that she knew how insecure he could be she was determined not to mess things up. Though a few more encounters like this and there would be no way he could doubt his prowess, or, hopefully, her feelings for him.

“Stay,” he whispered. She felt his breath catch, letting it out before he swallowed. “I mean, um, you can stay. If you want.” He was staring straight up at the ceiling. “Tonight.”

She smiled and hid her face against his neck for a moment. “Okay.”

He grinned, and she lifted her head to kiss him.


End file.
